The Intimacy Exploration
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: This is a story exploring the new found intimacy between Amy and Sheldon. What bumps will they hit along the road? OOC but I hope it's still enjoyable!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hitatus has me so crazy I've been reduced to writing M rated fan fics! Fair warning, this is OOC but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Second fic I've ever written, so tell me what you think!**

Intimacy was relatively new for Sheldon and Amy, but since they both excel at everything they weren't having too many issues.

It happened soon after Sheldon returned to Pasadena and Leonard moved in with Penny across the hall. Sheldon decided that having Amy move in with him was indeed the best course of action for this situation. She knew him best, after all. She was fully aware of his daily schedule which included bathroom time, eating habits, etc. She adhered to all of it respectfully and proved to be an absolute delight for Sheldon to live with. She wasn't sure why he was surprised; she had planned on being the best roommate she could from the moment she suggested moving in with him the first time after he and Leonard got into an argument. She knew that this was a good idea, and Sheldon was very pleased with their situation.

They grew close in the weeks after Amy first moved in. They spent every moment outside of work together and had no complaints about it. The first signs of intimacy began when Sheldon had suggested they do away with the part of The Relationship Agreement that limited them to only kissing on date nights. Amy was surprised with this, but did not object as Sheldon began kissing her goodnight before bed and giving her a good morning kiss every morning before work. Then came cuddling, something Sheldon often seemed to disapprove of. Lately though, he had been slipping his arm around Amy while watching TV late at night, which soon escalated to them holding each other tightly throughout the course of their evenings without warning. Then of course came more intense kissing. Sheldon was holding Amy on the couch one night when suddenly desire struck him and he wanted to feel Amy's lips on his. He kissed her softly at first but when his instincts kicked in he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss. His lips parted and he soon began sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip. Much to Amy's enjoyment Sheldon wasn't ready to stop there. He then leaned towards her and subtly pushed her to lay down on the couch so he could tower over her. Amy loved seeing Sheldon's lean body hovering over her like that. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down quickly to kiss him again as if she was afraid he would change his mind, but he didn't. He continued to kiss her while his hands roamed her body: he touched her shoulders down to her arms, her waist down to her legs, nothing was off limits. Amy's breathing quickened as Sheldon moved his lips to her neck and placed soft kisses down to her collar bone. She ran her fingers through his hair and encouraged more, and he was eager to give.

These 'make out' sessions began happening more often than not. Since they were alone in the apartment all the time Sheldon was not concerned until he heard voices outside the door which would then cause him to stop. Sometimes Penny and Leonard would barge in as if Leonard still lived there. They honestly didn't expect the couple to be doing anything that would require privacy, so they assumed it was fine. Amy grew quite annoyed when Sheldon would be initiating such an intimate moment between them and it would get interrupted by her two friends barging in whenever it suited them.

Their first time happened very unexpectedly. Sheldon was kissing Amy in ways she had grown to anticipate and enjoy, when he got up and locked the door. She looked at him questioningly and he responded

"I don't want to be interrupted tonight."

With that they made their way to Sheldon's bedroom and it was just as sweet and awkward as one could expect from the couple. Clothes came off but were quickly folded thanks to Sheldon who put everything in its rightful place. Sheldon was afraid to touch Amy at first; he wasn't used to seeing her without clothes on. She encouraged him though. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest and whispered

"Its okay, Sheldon. You won't hurt me"

And with that their hands roamed over each other's bodies taking in every inch that was the other person. Sheldon loved the way Amy's body had so many curves that his hands could explore. Amy loved Sheldon's toned chest and stomach; she thought he was perfect. Sure, he was no body builder but in her eyes he was every bit of man that she desired.

When it came down to the thick of it, Sheldon was nervous. He didn't want to hurt Amy, but she was more than ready. He hovered over her and she guided him home and together they crashed in a wave of pleasure that neither of them had ever imagined possible. It was slow at first, but Sheldon's pace quickened and beads of sweat dripped off his forehead. Amy smiled and cupped his face pulling him down for a soft kiss before letting her body release in the immense pleasure that Sheldon was giving her. Sheldon wasn't far behind. He witnessed her body writhing with pleasure as she screamed his name in the final seconds of her release. That alone was enough to send him over the edge. He quickly experienced his own euphoria as he released all the pleasure that was building up within him inside of her. He held onto her tight and rode it out until the end. Afterwards he wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew one thing: he wanted more.

Soon after their first experience he made something very clear.

"I don't want to tell the others".

Amy understood because interestingly she didn't want to either. Of course she was dying to tell Penny what had _finally _happened but she didn't want anything to ruin what she and Sheldon had built up. No jokes, no rude comments, nothing. She was not going to sacrifice this for a girl's night of bragging about her new found sex life with the man she loved.

So they kept things quiet. When the gang would come over and have dinner on the weekends, Sheldon would refrain from engaging in any physical contact with Amy that might render their friends suspicious. There was no hand holding, no kissing, nothing out of the ordinary so the gang had absolutely no idea. There were moments though, when Sheldon would give Amy a look, just a simple look. That look gave her the proof she needed to be reassured that Sheldon was still very much on board with what they had accomplished.

One night their friends had decided to stay particularly late; later than usual. They were all having fun playing rock band and drinking cocktails while Sheldon was fidgeting in his spot waiting for them to leave so he could finally put his hands on Amy. He was okay for a little while without affection but he grew anxious as the night went on. Finally, they decided to leave and both Amy and Sheldon looked relieved.

"We had a great time tonight guys, same time next week?" asked Penny as Leonard helped her put her coat on. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Of course, bestie. Wouldn't miss it for the world." She hugged Penny goodbye, soon followed by Howard and Bernadette and Raj and Emily. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Sheldon came up behind Amy and slipped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"Thank goodness they left." He began kissing her neck tenderly and Amy reached her hand up to stroke his face. She closed her eyes and smiled; this was what she was waiting for all night. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Sheldon smiled against her lips and mumbled

"I just can't get enough of you." Amy smiled and kissed down his neck rendering him speechless as it always did.

"Hmm, is that so Dr. Cooper? Not sick of me yet?" Sheldon's eyes rolled back into his head and he shook his head furiously.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of you Amy." With that he surprised her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently and started kissing her again. Amy parted her lips and pulled Sheldon's bottom lip into her mouth so she could playfully bite it. This got a moan out of him and he immediately ripped her cardigan open after that.

"You know what that does to me, you vixen". Amy grinned and began working on his shirts as well.

"Of course I know, Dr. Cooper. I love to get you riled up. You're so sexy when you're feisty." She quickly pulled off his shirts and pushed him down on the bed so she could have her way with his chest. She kissed what seemed like every inch of flesh that she could find above the belt and Sheldon closed his eyes as his girlfriend took him prisoner. He didn't' mind any of it. She got to his belt and started to undo it when he stopped her.

"Oh no little lady, I want to have some fun with you too. Not so fast". With that he removed the rest of Amy's top layers and made her lay on her stomach so her bare back was facing him. He ran his hands down the smooth skin and brought them back up to gently massage her shoulders before he began kissing down her spine. Amy shivered intensely and raised her head up.

"God Sheldon, I love when you do that" he made her lay her head back down though, as he continued to taste her skin. He then flipped her over and kissed her hard on the lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and savored the taste that he had come to love so much. He then pulled off the rest of her clothing so she was completely naked and she helped him do the same. As usual Sheldon put the clothes in a safe spot where they were folded and unharmed. Amy giggled as she watched him.

"Some things never change".

With that Sheldon made his way to the bed and laid down on Amy so every part of his body was pressed against hers. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly before whispering

"I love the way your skin feels against mine" She smiled and looked into his eyes to see that deep look of adoration he got every time they were in bed together. She could feel his length pressing against her and she sighed and opened her legs inviting him in. Sheldon grinned when he saw what she was doing.

"Whats that, vixen? Is there something you want?" Amy growled with anticipation and gripped his biceps hard.

"Don't make me wait Sheldon. I want you, I want you bad". Sheldon continued to grin as he leaned his head down to Amy's chest and kissed so softly she could barely feel it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy hissed underneath him.

"I want you, Sheldon!" Sheldon's face turned serious as he gripped Amy's jaw and made her look at him.

"Say it again".

"God Sheldon, I want you! Please!"

And with that he thrusted himself inside her which made her gasp in pleasure. She loved the feeling she got when he first entered her. It was like a piece of her was missing until he was inside of her again. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to move deep and hard into her. Sheldon breathed hard and grabbed Amy's hands and put them above her head and held them tight. There was something about control that he always wanted, and with Amy he had that control always. He made sure of it. He interlocked his fingers with hers and looked down at her and she moaned.

"Harder, Sheldon".

He quicked his pace and pushed harder and deeper into her than before which brought loud moans out of Amy that he loved to hear. She screamed and writhed underneath him.

"Oh god Sheldon! I'm so close! Come on baby, just a little more!" He loved hearing her beg him for more. He loved that he could make her scream in absolute pleasure. He loved seeing what he did to her and he also loved what she did to him. He continued pounding her and holding her hands tight above her head and he leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Let go, Amy"

She was off. She was so far gone she was seeing stars. She squeezed his hands tighter than ever before and moaned so loud that Sheldon was sure they would heard across the hall, but he didn't care. He kissed her and she continued to moan against his lips and he smiled, biting her bottom lip ever so gently so get another moan out of her before she was finished. He could feel himself getting close. He let go of her hands and flipped them over so Amy was on top of him. She smiled down at him and he grabbed her hips and looked up at her with a look of pure desire. Amy placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him hard and fast. Sheldon moaned loud and bit his lip, he was getting closer by the second but he didn't want it to end. Amy continued moving but leaned down and kissed him gently before whispering

"Your turn, baby"

He smiled against her lips and locked his arms around her so she was forced to stay against his chest. He looked deep into her eyes, something he always did right before he was done. She stared deep into his blue eyes and she swore she fell more in love with him every time she did. He continued to look at her and the pleasure became too much and he threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as he released inside of her. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Sheldon's neck and held onto him tight. Sheldon eventually relaxed and released his hold on Amy before bringing her to his side so he could wrap his arms around her tight once more. Amy smiled and relaxed against him and he whispered

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. We do this night after night after night, and still you're all I can think about".

Amy wanted so bad at that moment to tell him she loved him, but she knew better of it. He had made great strides in the last couple months for her, and she didn't want to push him at all. She would wait for him to say the words first, but that didn't bother her. When he looked deep into her eyes as they were making love, she knew he loved her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has now turned into a multi chapter story of little one shots exploring the intimate relations of the Shamy! Yay!**

Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had a late night with Sheldon full of love making and talking about anything and everything. She turned over to see him asleep next to her, his hair all messy and adorable. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly on the nose and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, handsome" she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled and stretched and yawned looking even more adorable. She had never seen him this relaxed in the morning before they started sleeping together. He rolled over and pinned her beneath him and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"You vixen, you kept me up much too late last night… my whole morning routine is now ruined" he said as he continued kissing down to her collar bone. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft, messy hair.

"So what do you suggest we do about that, Dr. Cooper?" She asked closing her eyes and relaxing to his touch. He then placed himself in-between her legs and teased her warmth with his fingers before whispering

"Might as well enjoy the rest of our morning"

He slowly slipped himself inside and Amy let out a long, powerful moan. She never tired of feeling Sheldon inside of her, especially in the morning. Feeling him enter her body was the perfect way to start her day. Sheldon moved slowly and gently inside of her, he didn't want to irritate her body since it had endured a long night of rough sex the night before. Amy relaxed into the pillows and brought her arms up to cup Sheldon's face so she could look at him. He had closed his eyes and moaned softly and she loved watching his face when he was feeling pleasure. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him before laying back down and pulling his face down to her neck. He continued moving slowly and kissed her neck and breathed hard against it. Amy wasn't expecting to climax this time, she just enjoyed the gentle movements of Sheldon being so close with her and if he could reach his orgasm then that was fine with her. She was surprised when Sheldon started moving deeper than he ever had before and hitting the spot that made her shudder in excitement.

"Mmm Sheldon, just like that"

He stared down at her and kept his pace but moved deep inside of her soliciting long moans from her every time he did so. He cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned down to kiss her while she moaned against his mouth. Amy couldn't believe such slow movements were getting her to close to the edge, but Sheldon knew what he was doing. Amy gripped his back and Sheldon continued to thrust deep causing Amy's nailed to dig deep into Sheldon's skin as she raked her hands down his back causing him to moan louder than he had all morning.

"Sheldon… Sheldon I'm so close, please just a lit- uhh!" Amy threw her head back in ecstasy and screamed loud, taking Sheldon deep inside her body. She never wanted to come down, she wanted to continue feeling the immense bliss Sheldon was giving her. She held onto his body tight with her nails still deep in his back, causing Sheldon to come to his own climax. He buried his face in Amy's neck and moaned her name as he released himself inside of her and his breath was shaky as he was coming down from his orgasm. Amy smiled and held him tight for a few minutes as he stayed inside of her still trying to bring himself back to reality. She couldn't describe the love she felt for this man, she didn't even think words would do it justice. She just held him close and kissed his forehead before he finally left her body. He got up and grabbed his clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he called over his shoulder. Amy nodded and got up and began to clean up herself.

Later on that day, Amy had gone to have a girl's day with Penny and Bernadette while the guys made their way to apartment 4a to play video games with Sheldon. They were all having a great time, but Sheldon kept shifting uncomfortably. He would rub his back up against the cushion of his spot on the couch and wince when he did so. Leonard noticed this and asked

"Are you okay buddy? You seem uncomfortable" Sheldon winced again and nodded, continuing to shift his body around.

"My back seems to be bothering me today. I have a painful sensation whenever I move it against anything. Almost like a stinging feeling."

"Want us to take a look?" Howard asked. Sheldon nodded and got up before removing both of his shirts. Leonard's eyes went wide.

"Christ, Sheldon! It looks like you've been mauled by a bear!" Sheldon looked at him strangely.

"Leonard, I can assure you I have had no recent encounters with any bears. What else could have caused this?"

Howard studied the scratches for a moment before the realization hit him. He walked over to Sheldon and placed his finger tips on his back over the scratches and could tell by the way they lined up that they came from human hands. Howard grinned and Raj soon caught on.

"Sheldon, it looks like you made someone very happy recently. Someone with sharp nails" Raj said grinning and glancing at Howard. Leonard saw what they were getting at, but thought it to be impossible.

"Guys, we _know_ that's not what it is." Sheldon began to get nervous. He remembered that morning when Amy was clawing down his back and now his friends were recognizing where these scratches came from. He was scrambling to come up with something when Raj said

"You're right; did Amy have a night terror Sheldon?" Sheldon blinked. Perfect!

"Yes, that's what happened. She was very scared last night and when I tried to calm her down her nails took me prisoner. I completely forgot" The three other guys nodded and Howard said

"Well, watch out if you ever actually get in bed with that woman. She will tear you up". Sheldon nodded and smiled to himself as he put his shirts back on.

"I'll keep that in mind".

When Amy returned from her girl's night later that evening, Sheldon crossed his arms and walked towards her.

"You little lady, almost let the cat out of the bag today" She looked up at him questioningly and set her purse down.

"Huh? How did I do that?"

Sheldon took off both of his shirts and turned around so his back faced her. She gasped and ran to him and touched the scratches gently.

"Sheldon! Did I really do this? I'm so sorry I-" She was silenced when Sheldon turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands.

"It's alright, Amy. I'm not mad, I actually enjoy the fact that I was able to bring you such pleasure that you dug yourself that deep into my skin. The only problem was I couldn't figure out why my back was hurting so I showed the others and they almost figured it out. Then I told them you just had a night terror and they let it go" Amy nodded and frowned turning to look at his back again.

"I didn't think I was capable of doing this"

Sheldon grinned and licked his lips before whispering

"As pay back, let me show you what I'm capable of"


	3. Chapter 3

Amy didn't know what she got herself into when Sheldon said he was going to show her what he was capable of. She felt bad for scratching him so bad when they were in bed, but in a way she felt like she was leaving her mark. Little did she know that Sheldon was planning on doing the exact same thing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom and he wasted no time getting her clothes off. Before long they were rolling in bed kissing when Sheldon began to pay special attention to her neck. Amy loved when he did this; she felt like all of her nerves were set ablaze and she had no desire to put them out. This time though, Sheldon had no mercy. He sucked hard on her skin and licked every inch that he ran his lips over from her neck all the way down to her collar bone. Amy was enjoying all of the sensations she felt but then realized what he was doing.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" She asked raising her head up to look at him. He grinned at her and whispered in a low voice

"Sweetheart, you're going to wish it was just a hickey by the time I'm done with you"

_Holy crap_ she thought to herself as his lips kept moving lower. He reached her breasts and kissed the tops of them before sucking and licking just as he did to the rest of her chest. He then took her nipple into his mouth and Amy threw her head back and gasped before grabbing Sheldon's hair. He grinned at this and continued assaulting the remainder of both her breasts with his mouth until it was evident that his mouth had obviously been there.

In order to heighten her pleasure he ran his fingers down to her heat and slipped one inside of her soliciting another gasp from her. She breathed hard and kept one of her hands in Sheldon's hair and the other gripping the sheets underneath her. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her before kissing down her stomach and stopping at her hips. He gave her a strange look; a look of warning almost. Then he sunk his teeth into her right hip and she screamed. She screamed because she had expected it to hurt her, but all she felt was pleasure mixed with the feelings she was getting from his hand down below. Sheldon kissed over the marks his teeth had left in her hip and then moved to the other to kiss and suck the flesh covering her bones. _She'll never know how much I love her skin_ he thought to himself. After a few minutes he made Amy turn to lay on her stomach and he moved her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck. Soon his lips moved down and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she screamed

"Oh, Sheldon!"

Sheldon grinned at this. He loved that he was marking his woman all over her body and she couldn't help but enjoy it. A part of him couldn't even believe that he was enjoying it, but he wasn't about to stop. He kissed and sucked the rest of the skin that covered her back until she was covered in obvious bruises of love. When he was finished he wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her so she was lying on her side. He stayed behind her and positioned himself at her entrance and she was surprised; they had never tried it this way before. As soon as he entered her she moaned and layed her head in the crook of his neck. He draped his arm over her and held her close as he moved deep inside her and giving himself more pleasure than he could have ever imagined. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and Amy's eyes fluttered opened and she whispered

"You have no idea how good you make me feel"

He smiled and kissed her forehead again, squeezing her to his chest and he whispered

"You have no idea how _alive_ you make me feel"

He continued to move deep inside of her and quicked his pace and Amy's breathing quickened as well.

"That's good, Sheldon. Just like that"

He moved faster and moved his hand up to cup one of her breasts, loving the feeling of her soft skin in his hands. She moaned and he could tell she was getting close; she would always lick her lips right as she was about to cum. Just as she brought her tongue out to lip those beautiful lips Sheldon leaned down and kissed her and he felt her body convulse. She came hard and Sheldon kept his lips on hers the whole time and she moaned loud into his mouth and he enjoyed every second of it. He closed his eyes and finally released her lips and she mumbled

"God Sheldon, you're amazing"

His ego certainly appreciated that. Sure, he knew that he excelled at everything but it was always nice to hear it. He felt himself getting close and he gripped onto Amy hard as he pounded into her. She closed her eyes and held herself against his body as he screamed and released his warmth inside of her; a feeling she never grew tired of. He collapsed against her and she turned to lay on her stomach and he laid on her back. He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair. _I love that that scent more than anything_ he thought to himself as he snuggled against Amy's body. She smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Sheldon being so close to her. When they were in public he barely touched her, so moments like this she learned to cherish without question.

The next morning Amy got up to take a shower and she looked at herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed someone beat and assaulted her the night before. Sheldon had definitely left his mark. Her neck, breasts and part of her stomach were covered in bruises made by Sheldon's lips and tongue. Her hips had bite marks as did her shoulders and her lower back. She looked like she would be in a ton of pain but she felt none. She felt an overwhelming feeling of love take over her as she realized that Sheldon did this. Sheldon gave her these beautiful bruises as a sign of his love and affection for her. She wore several layers so she wouldn't have any issues hiding them, well, except for the ones on her neck.

Sheldon walked into the bathroom as Amy was rubbing foundation furiously on her neck to try and hide the hickeys that covered it.

"Rats, I should have been more careful" he said as he watched her pour more foundation in her hands. She shook her head and said

"Nonsense, Sheldon. I love what you did; I just know that I can't go out in public like this. Plus if our friends saw there would be absolutely no other way to explain this unless you tell them somebody tried to strangle me"

Sheldon thought about it but soon dismissed it and he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry for leaving you with so many marks to deal with, but I told you I'd get even with you for what you did to my back" Amy smiled and turned to face him.

"I'm not sorry at all, Dr. Cooper. I will wear these marks proudly knowing that they came from those beautiful lips of yours" She gave him a quick kiss and continued getting ready for her day.

Later on that evening, Sheldon and Leonard were playing Halo so Penny came over to spend some time with Amy. They were chatting about different things that had been going on.

"How's living with Dr. Whackodoodle? Driving you crazy yet?" Amy smiled and shook her head and reached for a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"It's actually going really well, Penny. We don't argue, were almost completely used to each other's schedules and everything has just been… well, nice" Penny smiled and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well that's great, sweetie! I'm glad you guys are getting along" She glanced back at the boys to make sure they weren't paying attention before leaning forward closer to Amy and whispering

"How are you handling living with him and not having sex?"

Amy froze as she was trying to get the cork out of the wine bottle. She knew she couldn't say anything. She knew that this was her and Sheldon's secret and by not telling anyone it had turned into the best dirty little secret she ever had. She swallowed before continuing to open the wine bottle.

"It's alright. Sure I have moments where I just want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him, but I'm getting used to it" Penny nodded and frowned and she handed Amy her glass.

"Oh sweetie, I just hope he doesn't make you wait forever. You deserve so much better than that"

_If you only knew_ she thought to herself as she began pouring wine into the glass. Then her hand accidently slipped and she poured wine all over her cardigan and shirt.

"Damn it! Oh well, I'll be right back Penny I'm just gonna change shirts real quick" Amy made her way to the bedroom and the boys began to argue about their game so Penny decided to follow Amy in there to escape the madness. She walked into Amy's bedroom and dropped her wine glass to the floor when she saw Amy without a shirt on. Amy jumped at the noise and turned to look at Penny before covering herself. Penny raised an eyebrow and said

"Alright, Amy. You'd better have a damn good explanation for this"


	4. Chapter 4

Amy froze; she had no idea what to say. Luckily the boys hadn't heard the wine glass shatter over their video game so right now she was just stuck face to face with Penny. How on earth would she explain this? She was covered in hickeys and bite marks and she wasn't supposed to tell anyone what was going on between her and Sheldon. She took a deep breath and Penny walked towards her and made her open her arms so she could see all the damage.

"Amy… it looks like you've been-"

"I know" Amy said, still unsure of what to say in regards to all of this. Should she just tell Penny? I mean, the cat was practically out of the bag at this point. Penny though, she was a gossip queen. There would be no way she could keep a secret like this. Amy thought back to the time her and Sheldon created that rumor of them engaging in coitus and it spread like wildfire. She could only imagine what would happen this time. She had to think fast.

"A colleague of mine, he's working on a prototype for a…device that uses electronic pulses to massage the human body. You know, for people experiencing severe pain and discomfort. He asked for my assistance in a trial run and we soon realized that it needed to be tweaked once I was covered in all of these bruises…" _Okay, Fowler. That was quite possibly the worst lie you have ever told. You're a neurobiologist with a wide realm of knowledge and intelligence and that's the best you could come up with? Even I wouldn't believe it _she thought as she tried to keep a straight face waiting for Penny's reaction. Penny just stared at her and crossed her arms.

"What about the bite marks?" _Crap_ Amy thought as she scrambled to think of something.

"Oh, those are just from one of the monkeys getting loose in the lab the other day. Feisty little thing wasn't too happy when we didn't give him his dose of cocaine that day and when one of the interns didn't properly lock the cage, I was left to suffer the consequences. "

Penny looked skeptical, but she chose not to question it further much to Amy's surprise.

"Well, get dressed and help me clean up this glass. We don't want Sheldon to get glass lodged in his foot. Could you imagine?"

Amy smiled and nodded before heading towards the kitchen. Penny gave out a small laugh.

"You know what's funny? For a second, I actually thought Sheldon gave you those marks. What was I thinking?" Amy bit her lip and shook her head.

"No idea, bestie. A girl could only dream"

Penny wasn't buying it. She thought that the massage machine made sense, but still, it didn't sit well with her. Something was going on with Amy but she seemed very adamant about keeping it to herself. Was it possible she was cheating on Sheldon? With some sort of sex-crazed maniac? She wouldn't… couldn't… could she?

Penny wrestled with the idea in her head. Amy loved Sheldon; that was blatantly obvious. Still, a girl could only take so much right? She can only wait so long before opportunity comes knocking? Maybe Amy found someone to satisfy her needs in a way that Sheldon couldn't. The thought angered her, but at the same time she couldn't blame her either. If that was the case though, Amy needed to break up with Sheldon. She couldn't just keep him as a boyfriend but be sexually satisfied elsewhere could she? Or maybe it was Sheldon's idea… a way to get out of coitus and a way to keep his girlfriend happy.

Penny didn't know what to think. She just knew something was up. Maybe she could go talk to Amy about it and get some answers. She made her way to apartment 4a and walked inside without a second thought. She was so used to just coming and going as she pleased that knocking rarely even crossed her mind anymore. Neither Sheldon nor Amy were in the living room. Just as she was about to call out one of their names she heard them speaking.

"…It's getting harder to hide this, Sheldon. Penny almost found out today. What's going to happen if somebody finds out?"

Penny's eyes went wide. So she _was_ seeing somebody else. She and Sheldon have some sort of strange agreement allowing Amy to seek sexual gratification elsewhere. _Are you kidding me?_ Penny thought as she listened in to hear more.

"Amy, I know it's hard to keep this a secret, I just… nobody will understand. They will make comments, jokes, what we have… its perfect the way it is. I don't want anybody else ruining it"

"And what if they do, Sheldon? What if they find out? Will all of this be over?"

Penny couldn't believe her ears. She thought Sheldon and Amy were headed towards a real normal relationship with affection and feelings. How could Sheldon be okay with the fact that his girlfriend was sleeping with another man? Better yet, someone who seemed to _really_ know what they were doing. She couldn't even fathom participating in something like that. Just as she was about to get up to go talk to Leonard about this, she heard more.

"Amy, as much as I want this to be our secret, if it comes out… it comes out. I won't forfeit what we have just because the others will try to tarnish it with their lack of knowledge and understanding."

_Lack of understanding is right_ Penny thought as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"Amy, at this point I can't imagine a world without you. I can't imagine not coming home every day to your beautiful eyes, your warm smile, your soft lips…"

_Wait, what? _Penny got up and ran to the bedroom door so she could listen more closely to what was being said.

"…Basically Amy, I never want to live in a world where I can't make love to you every night again…"

Holy. Crap. On . A. Cracker. No. Freaking. Way. This was not happening. It couldn't be, could it? Sheldon and Amy- no. Amy would have said something… or at least she thought she would.

Penny thought back to what Sheldon said about the gang making comments and jokes, is that really what they were afraid of? They thought everyone would make it awkward for them. They thought their friends would ruin what they had. It was a sad thought, but Penny could see where they were coming from. They hadn't exactly been the nicest regarding Amy and Sheldon's relationship in the past. They just didn't understand it. They did make comments and jokes… and now those two felt like they couldn't confide in anyone. _How upsetting_ she thought.

Penny left the apartment before Amy and Sheldon realized she was there. It wasn't until the following night when the whole gang was over there that she realized something. Amy and Sheldon were sitting in their spots on the couch, no touching, no conversation even, nothing out of the ordinary. It was a look that was shared between them that gave it all away. _How could I not have seen this before? _She knew that look; it was a look of passion, understanding, admiration and love. Amy and Sheldon looked at each other in a way she had never seen before. Sheldon's eyes lit up yet softened when he looked at Amy. She gave him a small smile and kept staring into his eyes before Sheldon returned the smile as he looked at her. It was all there the entire time. Amy and Sheldon were madly in love, and there was no turning back now.

That evening Amy and Sheldon were lying in bed naked and holding each other. They had just made love, but this was Amy's favorite part of the day. This was the time where she could be completely at ease with Sheldon and let all of her other troubles and concerns fade away into the distance. She cradled herself to him and ran her hand down his chest to his abdomen letting herself feel every detail of his beautiful body. He was perfect to her, in more ways than one. She couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. Sure there were other men she found attractive, but the thought of being this close with any of them was just absurd. Sheldon was her one and only and she knew that. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him as he ran his hand up her back and snaked his fingers into her hair. He loved her soft brown locks and he would enjoy the feeling of them whenever he got a chance. Amy was the one person on this earth that could render Sheldon speechless simply by just being herself. Sheldon couldn't come up with the words to describe the way he felt about her, so he opted to show her instead. When they made love, he made sure that she knew how much he truly cared for her. He didn't just do it for pleasure; he wanted every part of his body to be pressed up against hers. He wanted to connect with her on a level he couldn't find with anybody else. He wanted her to feel just how much he needed her every day.

"I could stay like this forever" He whispered with his eyes still closed as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Hmm… Dr. Cooper, you have so much important work to do though. You're a man of science, you know staying like this forever would be impossible" Sheldon smiled at her words and whispered

"You're right, sweetheart. I suppose I'll just settle for every night for the rest of our lives"


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon was good at keeping the fact that he and Amy were intimate a secret, almost too good.

When he was around his friends he acted like the Sheldon who absolutely despised physical contact so much that Amy had almost started to believe him at some points. He would complain, make faces, scowl and practically embarrass her when they were in public. In private he more than made up for it, but it was so hard for Amy to witness him switch back and forth so drastically. She felt like she was in love with two different people.

They were at the movies with the gang one night when Amy held out her hand to Sheldon. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at this.

"I suppose this notion of you wanting to hold my hand will never get old to you?" he whispered as he took her hand firmly in his.

"Absolutely not" Amy whispered giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Sheldon smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. He was in the process of bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it when he noticed Penny watching him and he placed it back down quickly. He turned to stare at the screen and didn't move. Penny glared at him because she knew better. Sure, Sheldon was good at acting. Hell, maybe he could even give her a few pointers now and then, but she still _knew_.

After the movie the gang all went back to apartment 4a and ordered pizza. Amy and Sheldon were sitting by each other on the couch and when Amy thought nobody was looking she put her hand on Sheldon's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sheldon quickly grew paranoid and jumped away from her stating

"There is no need for that sort of physical contact, Amy"

Amy got angry, _very_ angry. All she did was touch his leg! It wasn't like she pinned him to the couch and started making out with him. She knew what he was trying to do but she was getting impatient. She wanted to be able to at least touch him a little bit in public without him freaking out anymore. She wanted her friends to accept this and understand without making Sheldon nervous about telling them. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He already said that no matter what they wouldn't stop what they were doing. So why should they hide it anymore? Amy got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Leonard, looking concerned turned to Sheldon.

"What's that about? You two fighting?" Sheldon shrugged and said

"You know how women are, Leonard. Unreasonable creatures that always take things the wrong way or overanalyze them until they are turned into something they weren't. It's all in that X chromosome"

Leonard rolled his eyes and continued eating without questioning it further but Penny was upset. Sheldon was going to hide this up until the point that it made Amy crazy. She turned to Sheldon and said

"Go talk to her"

Sheldon was about to protest but Penny stated it again.

"Go talk to her, Sheldon. Really"

A look on Penny's face convinced Sheldon that he should, so he made his way to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw Amy pacing back and forth looking very aggravated. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Amy-"

"I'm tired of this, Sheldon!" She screamed. "I feel like I'm with two different people! One who loves me and one who can't stand me! Please, can't we just let all of this out in the open? What's the worst that can happen?" The worst that can happen? How about the constant jokes waiting for them? A comment made every time they showed the slightest hint of affection. Being accused of no longer caring about science and giving into his baser urges. He wanted none of it, but he also didn't want Amy to be upset. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Amy, you know what we have is special-"

"Then take the risk, Sheldon. Let the world know that we are happy. Let them know that we can finally be one with each other. And when they start to make you mad, just think back to us and how much we make each other happy. Don't let them ruin what we have, you're stronger than that"

Sheldon swallowed and looked down at his feet. He was such a coward for not facing the wrath of his friends. He knew Amy was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was still hiding her. He had to give it up; he had to be the man she deserved.

She didn't wait for him to say anything. She just walked back into the living room as the pizza man arrived with their food and Sheldon joined her on the couch. They ate in silence as the rest of the gang talked and laughed throughout the evening. Sheldon was somewhat at peace until Howard began the funny business.

"You know Sheldon; it baffles me that you could live with a woman for months now and still resist the urge to engage in any sort of sexual activity. Are you sure that your genitals are fully functional? Or is there something you're not telling us"

Sheldon's face grew hot with anger and he gripped the glass he was holding in his hand. Why did this always have to happen? Why was sex just a joke to everybody? He ignored Howard and tried to take a sip of his water and then Raj cut in.

"Yeah dude, I'm with Howard on this one. I only dated Emily for like 3 weeks before her and I jumped in bed. I can only imagine living with a woman, yet you've done nothing. It's crazy"

Sheldon just shook his head. These were the times that he hated his friends. They would never understand him and he knew that no matter how hard he tried to explain the way he was to them, it would only make things worse.

"Yeah Ames" Howard began. "I think you should start looking at making this just a roommate agreement and less of a relationship agreement. I think you sho-"

"I think you need to shut the hell up!"

Sheldon was stunned when he realized those words came out of Amy's mouth. He watched her get up and stomp over to Howard.

"You have NO idea what my relationship is like with Sheldon. None! Yet you feel the need to interject and make comments about something that doesn't even concern you! Sheldon is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and despite what you guys or what anyone else tells me, I plan on staying with him as long as he will allow me. He means the world to me and just because you and Raj and everyone else in the world have an opinion about it doesn't mean it's going to change my opinion about him"

Howard and Raj sat there frozen. Penny glared at both of them and watched Amy waiting for her next move. Leonard and Bernadette kept their eyes on Sheldon and saw him get up and make his way over to Amy. She looked up at him and he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in front of everybody. He kissed her with the intensity of the first time they made love. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her as close as she could get to him. He kept kissing her until he felt like he was out of breath. When he pulled away, nobody moved. They all just watched him with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Sheldon looked down at Amy and grabbed both of her hands so he could pull her into a hug whispering

"I love you, Amy. More than anything in the world"

Bernadette gasped, Leonard's eyes went wide and he looked at Penny who was just sitting there with a small smile on her face. Howard and Raj just looked at each other in disbelief until Sheldon turned to all of them.

"For the record, Amy and I have been intimate for quite some time now. We just didn't feel the need to brag about it, but since you're all so concerned for our sex life here it is: I'm about to make love to her right now. So unless you want to see a show, get out. All of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon took Amy in his arms immediately after their friends left and kissed her with enough passion for a hundred years. He couldn't even explain how in love he was with her if he tried. He had finally said it, but words would never be enough. All those years of fighting against the undeniable feelings that were creeping up inside him were finally over; he was free. Why did he wait so long? Why didn't he just give in like other people would? Because he's Dr. Sheldon Cooper and nothing was ever that easy. He took things slow and analyzed every detail to make sure the outcome was what he wanted. If he couldn't predict it, he didn't want to deal with it. He could never predict how his life with Amy would be, how his feelings would evolve. That scared him for the longest time but now, he didn't care anymore. He wanted Amy; every piece of that perfectly sculpted woman that he had been in love with since the day he met her. Everything about Amy excited and frightened him at the same time. That's why he chose that quote from the first Spiderman movie the night she threatened to terminate their relationship. It was true. He could identify with it. Every time he saw those gorgeous green eyes staring back at him his heart would skip a beat. He could feel the change in rhythm every time he touched her; his whole body would have a different feeling. His skin was on fire and it gave him a burst of energy that he couldn't explain, and when he couldn't explain it, it scared him. Did Amy even realize what she did to him? She made him question everything he had ever believed in. He never thought he would be so emotionally invested in someone that it physically hurt when they weren't around. Then again, most people probably never expected to fall in love. It just happened. And Sheldon Cooper was undeniably in love with his girlfriend. Nothing would ever change that.

He kissed her for a long time while running his hands down every inch of her body he could reach. Her shoulders, her back, her hips and her stomach. He wanted to touch all of it. He didn't want any part of her to not be his; that partly had to do with his control issue. Everything in Sheldon's life had to be under his control. Amy was his, and he wanted to make sure she knew that.

He slowly began to unbutton her cardigan and he watched her help him with the process. She seemed so content; she was pleased with his declaration of love. He wasn't surprised because she deserved it. She deserved to know how amazing she was, how beautiful she was, how… perfect she was. Sheldon continued removing her top layers and when he got to her bra he simply wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest tight. Amy smiled and settled into him and relaxed. Sheldon smiled and ran his hands down her back to the clasp of her bra and finally unhooked it before letting it drop to the floor. He pulled back from her so he could get a good look. _You're so undeniably perfect _he thought to himself as he soaked in the beautiful image in front of him that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

It didn't take long for him to remove the rest of her clothes, and she urged him to remove his as well. They had made their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes along the way. For the first time _ever_, Sheldon didn't pick them up and fold them. He was too focused on the task at hand. Once they reached his bedroom he pressed Amy against the wall and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it along hers savoring the taste. Everything about Amy was delicious to him. He continued to kiss her and ran his hands down her chest to her breasts and he gave them a gentle squeeze causing Amy to moan against his lips. She smiled up at him and he rested his forehead against hers as he moved his hands from her breasts down to her hips and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down slowly and his eyes never left hers. He kissed her neck and began to leave those love marks again that she no longer had to hide. He nibbled at her skin and she gasped and gripped his shoulders. He moved his fingers down to her warmth and slowly traced circles causing Amy to throw her head back and whisper

"Sheldon…"

He loved hearing her say his name. He loved that his name was the only one that would leave her lips in such an exotic way. He was beginning to realize that he loved a lot of things about her.

Sheldon then pulled away from Amy and grabbed her hands pulling her up to face him. He sat up on the bed and pulled Amy onto his lap and kissed her lips softly.

"I want to stare into your eyes while I do this… I want to soak in every detail of you while I'm inside of you… I want to be one with you…"

As he said this he pulled Amy to him and slowly lowered her body down onto his shaft and she gripped his shoulders and let out a long beautiful moan that made Sheldon shiver. Her eyes were closed and Sheldon gripped her jaw and lifted her face to look at him.

"Look at me, Sweetheart"

She obeyed and opened her eyes to see the most beautiful blue orbs in the world looking back at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and settled into his lap and he began to move her up and down slowly. Amy felt extremely satisfied; the man she loved was deep inside of her and she had never felt more complete. She kept looking at him per his request and saw his pupils dilate immensely as they continued moving. She smiled at him and he smiled back and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Sheldon continued moving her and she held onto him tight and whispered

"I love you so much, Sheldon"

He smiled and stroked her hair and turned to kiss her temple.

"I love you too, Amy. More than you will ever know"

He moved his hands down to her hips and moved her faster and himself deeper inside of her. She cried out and clawed into his shoulders.

"God Sheldon, I love when you go deep into me"

Sheldon felt his heart rate quicken at those words and he moved her hips lower and thrusted himself as deep as he could inside her and Amy started breathing hard. She opened her mouth to bite her lip and Sheldon knew he had succeeded. Amy threw her head back and screamed as Sheldon continued thrusting himself deep inside of her and she dug her nails deep into his back which he loved.

"Sheldon! Oh god Sheldon you… you're amazing…" she moaned while she came down from her climax. Sheldon grinned and leaned Amy's body back and kissed down the center of her chest which intensified her climax even more. He pulled her back up to face him and she opened her eyes and saw that Sheldon was close too. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck and moaned loud as he grew closer to the end. She held him as tight as she could and he began to breathe harder and made her move her body faster against him and he moaned.

"Mmm Amy… you vixen, I wanted to last longer than this…"

Amy grinned and kissed his shoulder and shook her head.

"You've given me more than enough pleasure tonight, Sheldon. I want to see you cum for me… I want to see your pleasure…"

Sheldon rolled his eyes in the back of his head hearing those words from Amy and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she cried out in ecstasy feeling yet another orgasm creep up on her. Sheldon then pushed Amy down on the bed and held her hands above her head while never leaving her body. He moved hard and fast inside of her and Amy bit her lip again in anticipation for what was coming next. He wanted to see her cum again; he wanted to give her all the pleasure in the world. He wanted her to scream his name and _only_ his name for the rest of her days.

Amy soon cried out in pleasure again and Sheldon watched her intensely as he held her hands above her head.

"Tell me you love me…" he said watching her writhe beneath him in pleasure. Her chest raised up and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I love you, Sheldon!"

He interlocked his fingers with hers and kept moving hard to keep her feeling those waves of pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine" Amy bit her lip again and opened her eyes to look at him as she continued to convulse around him.

"I'm yours Sheldon… I always have been"

He felt himself getting closer to the end and he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist again pulling him deeper into her. Sheldon was so close he almost couldn't see straight.

"Tell me… Tell me you'll never love anybody e-else…" he whispered into her ear as she felt him pulsing inside of her. She cupped his face and made him look at her and she whispered

"I'll never love anybody else Sheldon… you're my one and only. You're my everything"

With that, Sheldon was gone. He threw his head back and screamed in heat of all the pleasure he felt and released himself deep inside Amy, the woman who loved him. The woman who was his. The woman who would never love anybody else. Amy watched him in fascination. She loved watching him finally feel the pleasure she had wanted to give him for years. She loved to see him look so…complete. When he was finished he collapsed against her body and closed his eyes. She just brought her hands up to him and stroked his hair gently to relax him. His breathing eventually slowed and he looked up at Amy who just gave him the sweetest smile she had to offer. He pressed his lips to hers softly before wrapped his arms around her and rolling over so she was lying on his chest. She closed her eyes and he just stared at her, taking in every beautiful detail that was his Amy. He vowed to never let her feel unloved again; he never wanted her to question how much he cared about her. She deserved so much more than that. He would deal with his friends the best he knew how and when he could come home to Amy at night he knew that it would be worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when he says intimate for a while… how long?" Howard asked looking at everyone. They were all sitting in Penny and Leonard's apartment discussing the insanity that they just witnessed. Leonard shrugged.

"Probably not too long, I'm sure one of them would have said somethi-"

"Oh for petes sake, they were hiding it from us!" Penny screamed as she reached for the wine bottle. They all turned and looked at her.

"Why would they do that? It's so romantic! I love that they are finally norm-"

"That! That right there is why they didn't want to say anything. The unnecessary comments, our opinions, they didn't want to deal with it!"

"How do you know, Penny?" Bernadette asked. Penny took a long sip of wine and turned to look at Bernadette.

"I walked in on Amy changing the other day after she spilt wine on her shirts. She was covered in hickeys and bite marks, I mean _covered_. I thought she was cheating on Sheldon or they had some weird agreement that allowed her to sleep with someone else. Then I heard them talking about how they didn't want us to find out about their… intimate details…"

Howard said 'ew', Bernadette gasped, Leonard shook his head in disbelief and Raj sighed.

"How romantic!" Raj exclaimed and Howard gave him a weird look.

"There is nothing romantic about the Shamy" Howard insisted and Bernadette took the opportunity to smack his arm.

"Okay buddy, you are a prime example of what they were trying to avoid!" Howard frowned and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry… it's just strange to think about. I mean, Sheldon seems like such a robot"

"Well, maybe not so much anymore" Leonard suggested before reaching for his wine glass. They all looked at each other and shrugged. They continued discussing the possibilities of Sheldon and Amy's relationship for the rest of the night. They all realized just how difficult they had made it on the couple and they all agreed not to do that to them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Last chapter everybody! Thank you all for sticking with me through my first multi chapter fan fic! Also gotta credit my awesome friend Rachel for helping me write this final chapter. Her ideas were much appreciated!**

Amy and Sheldon had settled into a comfortable lifestyle that involved intimacy, and now _everyone_ knew about it. They didn't out right brag about their sex life but it was clear that they had changed as a couple; especially Sheldon. The first time everybody noticed it was at the apartment when they all ate pizza like they did every week. Everyone except Sheldon and Amy had taken their seats in the living room. Sheldon was grabbing pizza for his plate and just as he was going to open the refrigerator Amy met him half way and handed him a diet coke. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Mind reading again are we Dr. Fowler?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Amy grinned and shook her head.

"Come on, Dr. Cooper. You know just as well as anyone that mind reading is impossible"

"Yes but with you, I've come to believe just about anything is possible" and with that he placed a quick kiss on her lips and walked over to the couch and took his seat. Everybody had witnessed that conversation and the kiss; they were all shocked. They just couldn't get used to Sheldon being so… _sweet_ with Amy. They weren't sure they ever would. Sheldon noticed Howard staring at him in particular and turned to face him.

"Howard, I am sure you are aware that blatantly staring at someone is considered out of the norm for social convention. Please avert your eyes"

Howard shook his head and continued to eat his pizza.

"You're right Sheldon, I'm sorry. It's just… I never thought I'd see you so… comfortable. I just don't understand what changed, besides the sex of course" Everyone shot him a look that said '_Watch it, buddy'_ and Sheldon responded.

"Well since you don't have a doctorate I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't understand" Ah, there he was. Sheldon was still Sheldon, just… more open to physical contact.

Amy took her seat next to Sheldon and the group ate and chatted about their weeks. Howard and Bernadette were extremely happy that Stuart was still enjoying taking care of Mrs. Wolowitz. Penny and Leonard had finally set a date for their wedding and told everyone to mark their calendars. Raj was talking about what he would name his first child now that he had a girlfriend… which sort of threw everyone for a loop. Amy had made significant progress in her addiction study and had been praised by her superiors. Sheldon had bested Kripke in yet another battle of intelligence which resulted in Kripke walking away from Sheldon's office embarrassed and quiet for the rest of the day much to Sheldon's pleasure. Everybody had an enjoyable week and they were happy to all be together to share it.

After pizza they watched a movie together. The gang was once again shocked that Sheldon put his arm around Amy as they watched it and she snuggled close to him. They all stared at him as if waiting for him to retract his arm immediately; he didn't. Sheldon saw them all staring and asked

"What's wrong with you people? Why don't you all watch the movie instead of watching us" The gang complied and directed their attention to the film that was on TV in front of them.

The night ended and everyone was about to leave. They all got up and headed towards the door but they all looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing; they wanted to see a real Shamy kiss. If Sheldon could pull that in front of them then he was indeed a changed man. Sheldon saw them staring again and said

"For the love of- what is wrong with you guys tonight? Is there something you want?"

"Yes, actually there is" Raj said grinning and crossing his arms. Bernie joined in.

"Yep. Since you seem to be so comfortable around your girlfriend now, why not plant one on her for us?"

"Yeah Sheldon, prove to us that you are indeed a changed man who is proud to have a girlfriend" Howard agreed. Amy glared at them and cut in.

"Stop it, you guys. Sheldon doesn't need to prove anything to you. He's perfect just the-"Amy couldn't finish her sentence because a familiar pair of lips were on hers and a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. Amy smiled against Sheldon's lips and she reached her arms up around his neck and pressed her body to his and in unison the entire group said

"Awwwwwww!"

Raj, with tears in his eyes, cut in.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" he exclaimed wiping the tears from his cheeks.

They pulled away from each other but the look in their eyes was one that was all too familiar. Sheldon then threw Amy over his shoulder and started heading for the bedroom. Everyone's eyes went wide and Leonard said

"I don't think I will ever get used to this"

Sheldon threw Amy on his bed and it wasn't long before clothing was removed. They were kissing passionately which was something they both enjoyed immensely at this point because they had gotten so good at it. Sheldon ran his hand down Amy's side and stopped at the dip of her curve and whispered

"Beautiful…"

Amy smiled up at him and pulled him in for another kiss as she leaned back making Sheldon get on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to look him straight in the eyes before whispering

"I want you inside of me, Sheldon…"

Sheldon had to fight from finishing right then and there. Hearing those words come out of Amy's mouth was almost too much for him to handle. She was so beautiful and the fact that all she wanted was him made him the happiest man in the world. He kissed down her neck and made his way to her breasts and started sucking on one of them and Amy hissed beneath him.

"Mmm Sheldon, you always know how to get me so wet…" Sheldon grinned and continued his enjoyment of her breasts and he grabbed her hands and interlocked his fingers with hers yet again; he loved holding her hands when making love. He never wanted to let her go.

He moved one of his hands down to feel Amy's warmth and she was more than ready. He then positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her grinned. She looked up at him and glared.

"You're gonna make me beg, aren't you?" she asked. Sheldon licked his lips and whispered

"I can't help it, sweetheart. You know is turns me on"

Amy couldn't deny him that pleasure. She arched her back towards him and squeezed his hands hard.

"Please Sheldon, you know I want you…" he watched her beneath him and took in all of the raw sexuality she was exerting and shook his head.

"I don't know Vixen… how bad do you really want it?" Amy growled and clawed into his hands and looked up at him.

"Sheldon, _please_…" Sheldon grinned and inched himself only partially inside of her and she whined.

"Baby, please! Please make love to me…" Sheldon was done with his games after that. He thrusted himself deep inside Amy and leaned down to kiss her passionately as he moved inside of her body. Amy let go of his hands and brought hers up to his shoulders and started clawing her way down his back with no mercy. Sheldon moaned and leaned his head back as he felt her nails digging into his skin; he _loved_ it.

He kissed Amy's neck and started sucking and nibbling on her skin and Amy moaned loud and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sheldon no longer had to hide his love for her flesh anymore and he was taking full advantage of that. He left his mark wherever he could and Amy had no issue with that.

Sheldon then cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned down to kiss Amy as she moved her hands up to grip his hair. She made sure he kept his lips pressed to hers as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and tasted the beautiful man above her. She then felt Sheldon bite down on her bottom lip and pull against it and she moaned against his lips and arched her back once more. _God I love when he does that_ she thought.

Sheldon sped up his movements and he felt Amy getting close and he was undeniably close as well and he cupped her jaw and made her look at him.

"I want you to cum with me this time…" he said staring deep into her eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes as Sheldon pounded deeper into her and Amy moaned in agreement.

"God Sheldon, yes! Right there! Don't stop… please don't stop!" Sheldon continued to pound into her body and Amy bit her lip in anticipation of her orgasm. Sheldon cupped her face and right before she came he kissed her and whispered

"I love you, Amy…"

With those final words both of them climaxed and held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Sheldon released himself inside of Amy and her walls clenched around him as she came hard for him. They finally slowed to a stop and Sheldon laid there on top of Amy while he was still inside of her. She smiled and stroked his hair and placed a loving kiss on his forehead before whispering

"I love you too, Sheldon…"

The End


End file.
